1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of automatically generating accompaniment chords in an electronic musical instrument system, whereby, as a melody is advanced, corresponding accompaniment chords can automatically be generated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, an electronic musical instrument system comprises a keyboard for playing the melody part, a keyboard for playing the accompaniment part and select switches for selecting a great number of available timbres, used for the melody. The timbre select switches serve the function of generating sounds of various musical instruments according to the selected states and generating rhythm and bass along with the melody. For this reason, the timbre select switches must be utilized with the melody part keyboard. Therefore, for an auto-play function of accompaniment including an accompaniment chord play function and a great number of other functions such as a rhythm play function for generating the rhythm together with the melody, the melody part keyboard and the accompaniment part keyboard have to be operated together. Usually, however, the accompaniment part keyboard cannot be operated by a player ignorant of the accompaniment chords or by unskilled player. The result then is that there is no provision of the auto-play accompaniment function in the electronic musical instrument system.